The Mystery Girl
by tater-tot93
Summary: Kagome is a demon and she didn't know it until her emotions overrode the strength of the necklace that made her human. After 10 years her secret love for Inuyasha still hasn't paid off and when Kagome catches Inuyasha making out with Kikyo she gives up.


**Normal POV**

Kiori walked happily through the forest, like always, only stopping to smell a flower or two. Then she heard a sob. She turned around to see a young demoness stumbling towards her, carrying a bundle in her arms. Kiori walked forwards and met the youkai in the center. The demoness looked at her precious bundle then at the miko in front of her. "Miko please take of my precious Kagome, she is very special. I will die soon so please hide her identity." the young youkai said as she handed the bundle to Kiori and ran away.

**5 years later**

5 year old Kagome ran down the stairs to the second floor of her mansion and went to her mother's room, wearing a royal kimono and a hime tiara. "Momma look I'm a hime!" she exclaimed. "Yes, darling, a very pretty princess," Kiori said without looking up, "now go play." Kagome ran down the stairs and outside, were she met a very abnormal sight. A young boy was arguing with his older version. Kagome walked over to welcome them into the neighborhood. "Hey, my name is Kagome what's yours?" she asked. "What do you want wench?" the youngest asked rudely. Kagome's eyes turned red as she glared at young boy in front of her. She took a few steps forward until she was in front of the idiot who dared to insult her. Kagome punched the poor unexpecting boy in the face and watched him fly across the yard. Then she ran with demonic speed and sat beside him her face inches from his. "_Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A. wench." _she said in inu tongue. When she finally calmed down she started smiling. "Wanna play?"

**5 years later**

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" kagome yelled as she ran into her best friend's room. "A girl just moved in across the street. Let's go say hi." A few minutes later they were standing beside a girl was about their age. ''Hi'' Kagome said ''I'm Kagome what's your name?'' "Kikyo" the girl said not even looking up. Kagome's eyes flashed red for a second then turned back to their original ocean blue. "This is my best friend. His name is Inuyasha." she said. Kikyo turned around and when she saw the hanyou started walking forward. Kagome, still smiling, held out her hand. "Nice to meet you" she said. Kikyo walked around kagome's hand and stood in front of Inuyasha and started flirting with him. Kagome's eyes turned red.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed. Hiten sat in front of the window. Bankotsu sat in a chair in front of Sesshoumaru. Masashiro sat beside Bankotsu in another chair. Hiten looked out the window and saw a red eyed kagome walking towards another girl. Hiten looked at Bankotsu. "Yo, Bank, about your cousin, she's a demon, right?" he asked. "yeah" Bankotsu answered. "and that locket she wears restrains her youkai, right?" "Yeah" Hiten looked back out the window. "Well that locket isn't working very well" he said. Bankotsu and Masashiro stood up and walked to the window. "Let's go see what's going on" Masashiro said. With that they all walked across the street.

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome walked towards Kikyo and tapped her on the shoulder. When Kikyo turned around Kagome grabbed her shirt and punched her in the face. Kagome took pride in each punch she threw. That's when she felt Kikyo's aura. 'She's a miko' she thought, 'oh this is getting good.' Kagome stopped swinging. "Remember this bitch, I'm the queen miko around here. I'm the one who can shoot an arrow truer and straighter then Midoriko herself. And my aura, alone, can kill fifty times more youkai then your aura and purifying powers put together. And not only that but I'm also a good fighter. Remember that and tell your whorish friends too." she whispered into her ear. With that she let the girl go and punched her one more time. Turning around, she found out she had an audience. Kagome smiled and walked away. "come on Inuyasha." she said still smiling, she walked inside with Inuyasha. "That girl is bizarre." Hiten said.

**5 more years later**

15 year old Kagome walked into the mansion next door. She automatically saw Sesshoumaru's mom. "Hello, Mrs. Taisho" "call me either mom or call me by my name, Ai, I'm not an old woman….yet." Kagome giggled. "yes, Ai," Kagome said, "you look distraught what is the matter?" "it's Kikyo. She's upstairs." "with Inuyasha?" "hai." "I'll be back." Kagome said anger evident in her voice. _'stupid whore!!' _she thought as she walked upstairs. _'stupid Inuyasha!!' _Kagome almost walked past Sesshoumaru's room when she saw Masashiro, Bankotsu, and Hiten. She walked into the room. "hey everyone." "Hey" Hiten said. "Inuyasha is in his room, Kagome." Bankotsu said sadly. Kagome didn't understnd why he was sad. "okay." she said as she walked to Inuyasha's room.

When she walked into Inuyasha's room she felt her eyes tear up.

Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo. Kagome turned around to leave but Masashiro, Hiten, Sesshoumaru, and Bankotsu were blocking the doorway. Kagome looked at her feet sadly. Then her sadness turned to anger. She watched every time she cried flash before her eyes. The locket blew up. Her eyes turned red, her hair grew longer and darker, her finger nails grew into claws, and she grew a tail and fangs. Kagome turned around and in a flash Kagome had Kikyo around the neck. "I told you, but you didn't listen, so now you will pay the consequences." she said raising her fist. Before she could punch her though, someone grabbed her wrist. "Kagome, stop, I don't want to hurt you, you're my best friend." Inuyasha said. Kagome threw Kikyo across the room and turned around looking Inuyasha in the eye, her eyes turning midnight blue. "Your so stupid, Inuyasha," she yelled, "I don't want to be your best friend, I want to be more than friends!"

She looked deep into his eyes and saw confusion. "Never mind, your to stupid to understand." Kagome turned around and walked out of the room. Masashiro followed her.

" Kagome wait up," he shouted to her.

Think I'm gonna stop there so tell me what you think also I'm thinking on who I should pair Kagome up with its gonna be either Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu or my character Masashiro. Also i wanna know if i should bring Sango Miroku and Shippou into my story.


End file.
